


Bleach One Shots

by Empire



Category: Bleach
Genre: A bunch of other folks too, Angst, BDSM maybe, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Feels, Kink Stuff, M/M, honestly i just need a place to get my Bleach feels out, probably gay stuff, smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empire/pseuds/Empire
Summary: Honestly the title sums it up real good





	Bleach One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Veneno is the Spanish word for poison or venom. 
> 
> ven·om  
> /ˈvenəm/  
> noun  
> a poisonous substance secreted by animals such as scorpions, spiders or snakes and typically injected into prey or aggressors by stinging or biting.
> 
> Ichimaru Gin x Matsumoto

He wasn’t tender, he wasn’t gentle, he was almost unrecognizable. As if unfeeling, and I had heard him described as cold blooded many times. That was incorrect though, he was just jaded, something had caused him to coil around himself like a snake ready to strike. It was out of necessity that he cast away his heart. I couldn’t remember ever seeing him relax, although I do remember the last time I saw him before he left with Aizen. It was night, I had left to my room at Captain Hitsugaya’s request, and was sitting in the moonlight waiting to feel sleep hit me. That’s when his hand slid over my shoulder and up my neck, I shuddered under his touch but did not back away or jump because I knew he would never hurt me. 

“Captain Ichimaru…” I said, leaning into his hand just so. 

He slumped against my back. “Ah, you’re so formal.”

“Gin.” I corrected myself. “What brings you by so late at night?”

His breathing was undetectable. “I came to offer my apologies in advance.”

“For what?” I asked, turning to face him only to have his hand cover my eyes. 

It was freezing. “No, don’t. I don’t want you to look at me right now.”

“What’s wrong?” I reached out and touched his chest. 

He sighed. “Nothing, I’m just working up the resolve to move forward.”

“I-I don’t know what you mean but I know you can do it.” I whispered, smiling a little. 

His lips smoothed over mine, eclipsing whatever thought had been about to spill out and I found myself being guided onto my back as he kissed me. I closed my eyes, though he did not remove his hand, instead he pressed it tighter to my face and trailed his kisses down my neck, loving every inch of my skin before stopping at the necklace he gave me so long ago. 

“I’m going to hurt you.” He said, almost too quiet for me to hear. 

I took a deep shaky breath. “I trust that you won’t.”

“You shouldn’t.”

His free hand slid under my robes and I shuddered as his icy hands slid over my body, dipping into the soft flesh of my hips. I could only see the light on my eyelids but I could clearly hear his breathing as it quickened, and his hands felt desperate as they searched my body. I reached out and his hands gripped both of mine and I smiled, opening my mouth to tease him only to be muffled by a gasp when he bit down on the skin just below my diaphragm. He was marking up my skin, making my body twitch and burn. His mouth came up to my chest and he pulled one of my nipples into his mouth, gnawing on it gently before twirling his tongue around it. I arched my back slightly, peeking through my eyelashes at his face. His mouth closed around my nipple, sucking hard on it so that a persistent glowing heat started to fill my stomach and glide down my back. Before I could wonder if he was going to continue just loving my chest his free hand slipped between my thighs, pressing against my slit gently, too soft for the urgency I was feeling. I could hear him exhale and I shifted. 

“You’re wet.” He mumbled against my collar bone. 

I pressed my legs together. “You don’t have to say it.” 

“Are you embarrassed? I’m glad I was able to get you like this.” 

Before I could counter he had slipped a finger in, his thumb persistently rubbing against my clit in a small circle. My hips buckled and I covered my mouth to keep my moans down. Gin pressed his lips to my fingers and told me that he wanted to hear my voice when I was feeling good. I shuddered against his expert fingers, letting my hands fall to the wood floor beneath me, digging my nails into the grain as he ground against my g-spot over and over again. My legs tensed and I pushed into his hand, lifting myself from the floor so I could really grind along with his movements. His free hand gripped my ass from below, supporting me as he slipped in another finger, his mouth enveloping my swollen clit. Every part of me trembled with sudden heat and I felt myself come undone against his tongue, hips aching as sweet release shook through me. 

“Beautiful.” He whispered, licking my slick from his hand. 

I was panting, barely able to keep my legs from shaking when I felt him slide my hand down his torso to the hot pulse of his cock beneath his robes. My eyebrows came together, and I couldn’t tell what my face was doing but I felt desperate for the heat in my hand to be inside me. 

“Don’t look like you want it so much.” Gin laughed lightly, eyes open just enough for me to see them glisten in the moonlight. 

I slid my hand beneath his clothes. “I’ve never been good at hiding my intentions.”

“That is true.” He whispered, looming over me. 

I gripped the base of his dick, stroking him gently while licking my lips. His legs were trembling slightly and he grabbed my wrist, causing me to glance up at him. I smiled, pressing my finger to his head, making him shudder before sliding my finger down the underside of the shaft, just grazing it with my nail. He let out a soft groan, bringing his hips down and ground against my entrance. My hands went to my thighs, pulling my legs apart. Gin smiled down at me, lust dripping from his very spirit. I pushed my hips up and held his gaze as he slid length slide into my depths, heat bloomed inside my stomach and I shook apart, my legs clasping around his waist as he thrust into me, he pulled me from the ground and into his arms, ramming into me from below, leaning up slightly to graze my neck with his teeth. My eyes sunk closed and I let my head fall back, cries of ecstasy falling from my mouth. He pushed into me once more, his body growing tense as climax swept through the both of us. His liquid heat dripped down from my aching cunt and he pushed me back down, entering me once again, more roughly this time. He pushed my knees against my shoulders and dug into me with his cock, as if he was trying to bury himself inside me. 

“Gin!” I called, eyes watering with desperate pleasure. 

He grit his teeth and leaned down to kiss me. I came, holding him against me with my legs so I could feel him seep into me. Every nerve in my body was firing and I felt numb and painfully warm all at the same time. We stayed connected, Gin was panting over me, slumping against me before running his hand through my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling my body sink into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up I was in my bed, covered in my sheets and his haori. I sat up and looked around, but found only traces of his spiritual pressure. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes and I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping the haori around my shoulders. 

“Idiot.” I whispered.


End file.
